


Affection

by Pink_supremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Affection, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_supremacy/pseuds/Pink_supremacy
Summary: You come home from a shitty day and your husband, Osamu, wants to help you with that
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request from my blog on tumblr. If you’re interested it’s @Thirsthourdemon

Affection  
Including: Osamu  
Genre: Fluff  
Prompt: “Affection now. Please”

Tired, exhausted, out of energy...what else could describe you that? In need of love? First, you woke up late then you had to re-do the part you did for the project draft due to it being “Underwhelming” for the client. After that you had to go and help that new guy that was just hired a week ago because he didn’t know how to do one of the most basic tasks for this job amd now you were wet from the rain.

You slammed the shop’s door open and to whoever looked at you...they dare not to look again. You were in such a bad mood that you had completely forgotten to answer your loving husband’s “Welcome home” ritual. Completely pass him to just go to the alleyway leading to your home.

Once osamu was done for the night, he assigned his employees to lock up and went straight home. There he saw a very tired you, eating cold left overs and looking at your phone. You looked beautiful,of course, but you also look like him whenever he had to deal with tsumu. 

“What happened?” He asked sitting at the edge of the couch where you were laying at. “Affection now...” you grumble as you put down your phone and food. You look at him and he raises his brow at you. “...please” your pout breaks his commanding eye brow raise. He huffs and picks you up from your spot. You jolt at his motion of picking you up but nonetheless rest to his chest. Resting your head on his broad chest, you could have sworn his huffing and heart beat were magical as he carried you to your shared bed. Giggling at his sweet commentary, melting whenever he would cup your face and tell you how much you love him, kissing him hands and being kissed, Oh it was perfect. You spent that night cuddling and venting all the frustration you had while he fed you. You both got ready for bed wrapped in each other’s warmths that night. Just a night of pure wholesomeness.


End file.
